Power Rangers: Eco Squad
by gojitenks
Summary: Jason recruits five unlikely teens to be the next team of rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Clover High School

The bell rang for lunch at the school of Clover High School. Kevin Washington walked down the stairs and into the cafeteria and looked around. Kevin was a tall black man who often looked down on other people other then his group of friends. He made fun of people, especially the nerdy types like McKenzie Giggleworm. She had this horrid weird laugh that just made you cover your ears in pain. She always had her nose in the books and made nothing but A's. He saw some of his friends in the far back and smiled. The local thugs of the high school rapping to themselves not caring about anybody else. He walked over to them and they greeted him happily.

"What's up homie!?" one yelled loudly. He wore a blue bandana across his head, had a hairy face and wore jeans which would always look as if they would fall over his knees. Kevin and the guy shook heads and waved them in a way nobody understood.

"Nothing much, got a D in one of my tests is all, no biggie."

"Tru tru. I got the new Flava Flav album, it's tight you should pick it up after school today!"

"I will, and what in the world is she doing over here?"

They turned and looked at McKenzie.

"I don't know, but I'll chase her out of here," he said as he picked up a piece of food from his tray and hurled it at her. The food landed smack dab in the face, which also got on her black shirt and white skirt. Her large glasses fell on the floor. Kevin was the first to laugh.

"Aww poor baby," he said mockingly as she tearfully picked up her glasses and proceeded to leave the area. On her way out the door, and pair of men in all black and shades stopped at the door. She looked up at the men fearfully, knowing what they were. Why would the secret service come after her now? One of them looked at her, his eye not moving from hers.

"McKenzie Giggleworm," he said plainly. She slowly nodded her head. Without another moments hesitation they took her and escorted her outside. Kevin saw this and laughed along with his friends.

"Ohh someone's going to the jailhouse tonight!" Kevin hollered. As if on cue, they turned their attention to him. Kevin quickly shut his mouth as they approached him.

"Kevin Washington."

"Yeah what is it homes?" he asked almost standing up.

"You are to come with us."

"For what?"

"You'll find out later, now you'll come with us or do we have to use other methods?"

Kevin looked to his friends for help, but they only turned the other way and talked among themselves. Kevin grunted aloud, feeling the cafeteria looking at him.

"All right let's go."

Dena Hartwell ran through the course of practice with the cheerleaders of Clover High. She went through the regular steps as her boyfriend Troy, the football captain watch Dena in amusement as she did the basics with the team following her every move. Dena was every girls dream. She was popular, sexy, had money, slim and athletic, had men. All these things she had, they wanted. She noticed Troy on the bench and blew a secret kiss to him. Troy smiled, knowing what it meant. Troy watched as Dena did a quadruple cartwheel, jumped up and landed on her feet. She snickered at the team.

"Now lets see you do that one," she said smiling as she watched them fail at every attempt. "next practice will begin tomorrow, try to master the move I just showed you, it'll make us all the more desirable and golden to everyone."

She turned her back to the team and walked over to Troy. She kissed him and sat by him.

"Good job out there love," he said as he held her in his arms. "how's my baby?"

"Okay, got another easy test coming up."

"You'll do fine, you always do anyway."

Dena saw one of her cheerleaders point some men in all black to her. She now wore a confused look as they approached her. Troy held her tightly as they looked down on the pair.

"Dena Hartwell."

"Yes I'm her."

"You'll kindly come with us."

"What have I done?!" she asked fearfully.

"What have you done?" answering her question.

"Nothing!"

"Then you've nothing to worry about do you?"

Stephan Cummings listened to some punk rock music in study hall as he wrote in his journal. He thought of nothing except getting over to his friends house so he and his sister Rebecca, could go out and go over their friend Blair's house. Blair ran a hate group toward everyone and everything. Stephan's grandfather raised his family on the belief that their family was superior everyone and everything. Stephan and Becca as he called her, looked up to Blair. Stephan wrote in his journal as he thought about what he was going to do over at Blair's. He felt someone put a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked back. Standing there he saw two men in all black.

"I hate that color you know," he said rolling hie eyes at the men.

"Stephan Cummings."

"Don't where out my name."

"You'll come with us."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will, or do we have to use other methods?"

"Such as?"

He felt a sudden pain at the back of his neck. The students in the room gasped as the men carried Stephen off.

Timothy Chow was watering the plants outside when he was approached by two men. He got up, wiped the dirt from his pants and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Tim. Whatcha need?"

"You Timothy Kennedy, will come with us."

Tim was taken aback by the stern speech of the man. He gulped and said, "All right, just don't arrest me, okay?" They guided him towards a black town car limousine and they guided him inside. They shut the door and drove off. Inside Tim saw people he never thought he'd be in the same car with.

"They got you too huh?" asked Kevin with anger.

"Uh, yeah."

Dena stamped her feet on the ground.

"I have to be back at a certain time, Troy and I are going on a date then back to my house."

One of the men looked back at her.

"Hanky panky will have to wait some other day. You won't be doing any of the crap you populars do for a long while. Now sit back and you five enjoy the ride."

Dena nearly yelled at the guy for his smart comment. She wasn't enjoying the ride one bit. Being beside McKenzie was bad enough, but beside the plant boy? She was afraid to break a nail just by touching him. Stephan folded his arms red with anger. He didn't want to be around any of these people. Hell two of them weren't even the color he liked, white. He thought about jumping out, but thought better of it. McKenzie spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"So, is everyone enjoying the ride?" she asked politely.

"Um, Ms four eyes, what does it look like?" Dena snapped at her. "just shut up and maybe we'll get out of this faster."

"You got that right," Kevin added. One of the men looked back.

"We'll be there in an hour, so enjoy yourselves."

Jason gathered up the folders and sat at the table. A woman with glasses walked into the room. She looked at Jason with concern as she looked at the folders.

"Jason are you sure about this? I mean these aren't normally the type chosen to be rangers."

"I know, but they're skills can speak for themselves."

"Jason please reconsider. One's the thuggish type, another is a rich and popular snob, one's a racist, and then you have a talk a lot. This team you're making up wouldn't last a second against this threat."

"They'll learn, trust me. This can and will work."

She turned her back to him and sighed.

"Okay Jason, but if it doesn't, we're dead." They five walked through the doors as she finished her words to Jason. He stood up and greeted the five teens.

"Hi, I'm Jason Lee Scott, captain of this underground base.

Kevin walked up to Jason until he was eye level with him.

"Look homey, all this you got here, is kidnapping! Illegal you people like to call it!"

"I'm with him!" Dena added filing her nails.

"None of you will be kept here against your will your free to leave."

They all turned to leave but the men in black stopped them.

"Once you hear me out that is."

"Oh my lord spare us please." Dena groaned.

"Sit."

They all sat down while the woman dimmed the lights. Jason walked around.

"A few thousand years ago a demon force existed. They killed, enslaved, and tortured the people of the earth. Then one day a powerful wizard came and conquered them after a grueling battle. He died fighting the demons, but not before he imprisoned them. A few years ago my team and I discovered the stairway to their world. We saw a door that read "Woe the world should the door be opened." My team and I wisely left the place and blew the entrance hoping it would prevent future persons from finding it. As an extra precaution we have developed technology that would be used should the day they break free. Well my friends, they've broken free. We don't know how, but they did. This is where you five come in. You've been watched thoroughly, and we've learned you five posses great skills.

Kevin, you are strong and have great leadership skills. McKenzie, we've learned that you are smart and caring. Dena, you are swift and agile.

Tim, you have a strong knowledge of wildlife.

And Stephan, you are clever and strong willed. These are the reasons why you've been selected to become an elite fighting team called Power Rangers."

The teens looked at each other then to Jason in bewilderment.

"Okay Jason or whatever your name is," Kevin began, "you realize I don't want to be part of a team of nobodies here."

"Nobodies," Stephan stood up. The only nobody I see here is you. I mean, you not exactly the right color and all."

"Now that was just mean!" Dena shouted across the room. "his skin color has nothing to do with why we are here!"

"Quite!" Jason yelled. After silence was heard, he spoke again softly. "Stephan, Kevin, everyone. Regardless of race, creed, religion, or gender, these beings seek only one thing from humanity. Death. They will kill you. Everything you hold dear is worth nothing but trash to them, trash to be tossed aside. After they are done destroying humanity, they will no doubtly move to other worlds and destroy all life on it. Now back to what I was talking about. Kevin, you will control and manipulate fire to a certain degree. Dena, wind will be yours to command. Stephan, we understand that you have a fear of water, so you will control the very thing you're afraid of. McKenzie, you will be able to control the sky. Such as rain, and snow."

"Like Storm from the X-Men!? Cool!" she shouted with glee.

"No I'm afraid not."

"Oh," she said disappointingly.

"And finally Tim, you will be able to command the ground and plant life. Each of your powers can be combined to form new attacks. No this isn't Captain Planet or anything like that. To transform you use these."

The woman handed Jason a metal case. He opened it and presented morphers to them.

"These are your Eco morphers. They are worn on your wrists. Each one will be different so as to deceive the public as to who you are. You five will be known as Power Rangers Eco Squad. This woman here, is Mrs. Rawlings. She helped me created your powers as she did with the Lightspeed Ranger powers. Ask her if you have any questions."

Stephan stood up.

"Okay, I heard you out already, but I can't be around people of all sorts. I stick to my own kind. I'm outta here."

A man hurridely ran inside the room as Stephan.

"Captain, another attack!"

"Pull it up."

A monitor came down and the five teens saw a demon along with some of his men. They began destroying buildings and killing citizens that were in the way. Dena put her hands to her mouth in disbelief and fear.

"Oh my God," she whispered fearfully.

They continued to look on in sadness as the demons began to beat on the survivors. Jason having enough turned off the monitor. He turned to the five teens.

"Well my friends, now you've seen. The question is now, what will you do about it now that you have knowledge of what is happening?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now you've seen, the question is what will you do about it?"

The group stood in silence for a moment. For about a minute no one spoke a word until Kevin stepped forward.

"Look dogs, I don't know about you but I think we need to do something here. I'm not about to go back home and pretend none of this is happening."

"Oh look, the monkey can speak. You want a banana?" Stephan asked Kevin who was now stepping toward Stephan intending to beat the shit out of him. Mckenzie stepped between the two and hold them back.

"Guys please, we should be fighting them not each other!"

"I don't want to fight beside a nigger!"

Dena smacked Stephen hard across the left check. The sound of the slap quieted everyone.

"If that's the way you feel after seeing what is happening then your coward! A coward who lets a stupid thing such a race decide the lives of everyone around him!"

"I'm no fucking coward!"

"Guys!" Jason yelled. "you have work to do!"

Stephan folded his arms angrily.

"Fine, I'll fight, but only because I want to protect my kind, not his!"

"You're an ass Stephan, a total ass!"

"Whatever, lets just get this done."

The five teens looked to Jason.

"Where do we go?"

"First I have to tell you that to activate your morphers you press the green button located on the side of them and yell the code, Eco Access. When you morph you'll quickly find that you'll be able to do things no normal human being can, such as super strength, super durability, and heightened speed. Now then I'll show you the way out."

Jason pushed a button and a door opened on the left hand side of the room. Fairweather ran over to them and gave them jackets designating their rightful colors. They hurriedly put them on and ran out into the hallway. Jason got onto the intercom and sat in his chair.

"Press the button on your left and you'll be transported to the designated area."

"Sure thing," Tim said as he pressed it. After which, they were teleported out the base. Fairweather turned to Jason with a concerned look about her face.

"Jason are you sure about this?"

"I couldn't be more sure Angela. They'll learn and they'll win."

"You've more faith in them then I do."

The teens landed in the spot where the monster was terrorizing and killing the people. Kevin could not believe what he was seeing. The monster was a hornet like thing with needles protruding from his wrists, a stinger in his back, and antennae, indicating he was being told what to do and could pick up the signals from the screams of the people. Dena shrieked at the sight of him and hid behind Stephan. Tim looked to Kevin, as if he knew what to do.

"Um, Kevin, what do we do now?"

"What do you fucking think dog?! We help em!"

"Can't you speak proper English you fucking coon?"

Kevin turned to Stephan, who met Kevin's gaze with and equal look. McKenzie once again stepped between them, holding them back.

"Guys please! This isn't the time nor the place!"

The monster noticed them with its antennae and immediately summoned his minions to attack them, after he had hurled the body of a dead woman away.

"Demlings! Kill them!" he said with evident anger as he pointed them out. Kevin and Stephan turned their attention to the new threat. Dena screamed louder, frozen in fear while McKenzie cried aloud, tears running down her face. Tim turned and ran but it was too late, the Demlings were among them and were now beating on them. Kevin and Stephan used whatever fighting skills they could. They punched away but every move was avoid and they beaten down. The girls were helpless as the beaten and dragged. McKenzie yelled as they punched her and tore out hair. She cried as they threw her and Dena to the ground. Tim was caught beaten. They punched him in the stomach while the held him fast. The monster laughed as he enjoyed the sight before him. Whoever these people were, they must have had a death wish to come here and resist them.

Fairweather looked on the complete disgust and anger. She turned to Jason with an angry look about her.

"Jason do you see what is happening out there!? They cannot work together and they are getting their asses beat! Call them back and find someone else!"

Jason ignored her and merely nodded his head once. He watched as they were then thrown to the ground, the Demlings laughing as the circled them like hyenas circling their wounded prey, and laughing at it. Jason turned on the speaker.

"Rangers, the morphers remember!"

Kevin heard it over his morpher. He didn't know what would happen but he'd try it. He got up bruised and beaten.

"Dogs, we can't help anybody if we die here! Let's do this!"

"Fine monkey, but this is the first and last time I fight beside anyone who isn't white," said Stephan as he struggled to get up.

"Ok," Dena said helping Mckenzie who was battered to her feet.

"Very well," Tim said as Stephan reluctantly helped him up. The monster turned and laughed at them.

"Maybe I should have killed you, it makes me mad to see you stubborn Humans stand up again after you get the shit beat out of you."

Kevin stepped forward and pointed at him.

"You're the one who's gonna get fucked up! Ready?!"

The rangers slowly nodded in unison.

"ECO ACCESS!"

There was a bright light which blinded the monster and his minions. He growled aloud until the light cleared. There stood five multi colored people. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Black.

"What is this?!"

The rangers looked over themselves with awe and wonder. They felt an energy course through their bodies they have never experienced before. Their bodies felt totally fine, as if the beatings never happened.

"Oh my lord," Stephan said as he moved his limbs about.

"Ok homies, let's get to work!"

Stephan cracked his knuckles and quickly ran forward. A few Demlings ran toward him but this time Stephan was not afraid. As if he had had martial arts knowledge his whole life, Stephan found himself flipping forward, jumping, and landing a well placed kick to a Demling's chest, sending him flying back several feet.

"Fucking incredible!" he said as he dodged another attack. The girls quickly engaged the Demlings, doing what they had never been able to do. Three of them charged full speed at McKenzie, who became scared once again. She jumped up and found herself at least seven feet off the ground.

"Oh my God help me!"

"_McKenzie, you can control sky, don't worry!"_

"Um, alright!"

She held out one hand and found the sky turn partially gray, the way the sky would when it is about to rain. She thrust out her hand and suddenly there was a downpour in the area where they were. The Demlings stood dumbfounded.

"Try a little thunder!"

A streak of lighting burst forth and struck the area where the Demlings stood. They convulsed as the electric currents from the bolt electrocuted them and then they exploded as McKenzie landed on the ground. She cheered at her victory as she hopped up and down. Dena dodged a few attacks herself. She flipped back, thrust her hands forward Hadou-ken style and a gust of wind shot forward, knocking her advisories off their feet and onto the ground.

"Sweetness!" she said delighted with her newfound strength.

He didn't look too pleased with what he saw on his vision pool. Five multi colored people were beating back the group he had sent to terrorize the city. Rage filled him as he was illuminated with a red blackish glow.

"Shift! Who are these multi colored bastards?!"

Shift, who wore a black and blue robe over his body hobbled forward slowly. The robe prevented anyone from seeing his true form underneath. He looked up and viewed his master with his golden reptilian-like eyes.

"I know my not my master," he said with a raspy grown.

"Well then," said a female voice. They looked over and saw a woman make her way down a flight of stairs. The features about her shown that she was wearing a silver bikini-like suit, a red cape, and a large sword on the left side of her suit. Her blue lips widened into a smile as she looked on.

"Five colored Humans, no matter, the monster you sent will kill them."

The master seemed reassured by her words and continued to look on.

By now Tim was getting used to his new strength. He grabbed a Demling with a vine he had made grow from the ground and squeezed him until it died. The hornet monster was now alone, and angry.

"Now you!" Kevin said pointing at him.

"I don't think so you fools!"

He fired a barrage of stingers at the rangers. Kevin thrust forward his hand and a burst of fire incinerated the stingers as quickly as they came.

"Our turn! Rangers combine powers!"

They launched an assault of their respective elements at the monster. It tried to resist but found it futile.

"No, master I failed you ughhh!"

It fell back and exploded. When the dust settled, the survivors came out of hiding and cheered on their saviors. They were thanks with hugs, gifts, and many other things.

When they got back to base they talked about the fight they had finished. Stephan was very proud of his performance on the battlefield, taking all the credit away from Tim and Kevin.

"Then I came in there, and blasted those fuckers back with a burst of water from my hands!"

"Now wait a minute dog, you didn't do shit by yourself!"

"Oh really? I didn't see you throwing out any bananas out there!"

"Oh my God Stephan shut up! Now that this is over I can get back to my cheerleading and my wonderful boyfriend, and away from you guys!"

"Good Job everyone!"

Everyone fell silent when Jason entered the room.

"I hope this means we can go now," Stephan said hopefully.

"You kidding? Now that you've shown that you're a threat, the demons will now stop at nothing to make sure this world is theirs. The world needs you all now, and you'll have to put aside your differences if you want to win."

"What!?" Stephan yelled. "I am not subjecting myself to fighting beside people who aren't my color!"

"They're your color now Stephan. Everyone in this world is your color," Jason said calmly. "if you think they'll spare you because you're a certain race, you better think again. As far as they're concerned you're just another scrap of trash, regardless of what you look like. Just as long as you die."

"So you keep saying," he snorted angrily.

"Do I still get to keep my status? You know cheerleading captain, I'm very popular in school."

"Ha, ha," Jason laughed. "Probably not. You'll be on call nearly 24/7. Everything you enjoy doing will have to wait until this threat is destroyed."

They groaned aloud in unison.

"Guys, you were chosen because of your skills. I believe in all of you, you CAN make this work."

Stephan took off his jacket.

"I'm outta here, I'm no longer going to socialize with monkeys, or anybody of the sort."

Jason held his shoulder.

"Keep your morpher, just in case you need it."

With that, Stephan nudged his shoulder away from Jason and walked out of the base. McKenzie stepped forward and adjusted her glasses.

"Um, if it helps any, I'll help out."

Dena gave a loud sigh.

"Yeah, nerd girl here likes to do whatever pleases people."

"Did it please you to save lives Dena?"

"I don't want to risk my neck all the time, I have a status to maintain and a boyfriend to keep."

Dena took her jacket, and her morpher, and left. Jason looked over to Tim, who was debating wreather or not he should stay. Dena was half right though, he too, didn't want to put his life on the line so much. He was still young and he had a bright future ahead of him.

"Tim."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

He took off his jacket and morpher and left. Kevin also began to walk away, but when he looked back he saw McKenzie crying again. Before he would have loved to see her cry when he made fun of her in school but now. He just couldn't leave her to carry the burden by herself. But what about friends at school, what if they seen him hanging around her? Bros before hoes they often said. But now…

"I…I'll stay."

McKenzie's eyes lit up.

"You will?! Thank you!"

He stopped her.

"But only because I don't want you fighting by yourself! At school, you don't come near me and I won't make fun of you anymore. Got that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I asked for total domination and you make me a monster that fails to destroy five people who fight amongst themselves," the master said disappointingly.

"If I may…"

"Silence! No more words!"

The master sat back on his rocking chair. He growled almost like a lion. The woman walked up calmly as the master eyed her viscously.

"Lamia, don't even."

"But master, why are you letting five humans anger you this way? It's been thousands of years and maybe he's a bit rusty. Besides they fight among themselves. It's no big deal really. Let Shift make another monster and send it into the city. The rangers will disagree and the monster will kill them."

The master relaxed a bit as he considered this.

"I've got a better idea!" shouted a tall man. He had horns protruding from his cheeks and was scaly all over. His skin was green and black and on his left arm a wrist dagger.

"Gix," the master regarded him. "what is your plan?"

"Send me up to the surface world tomorrow. I will use their unwillingness against them. I'll kill them one by one."

"Very well, but do not fail me!"

He bowed and left for the surface world.

The next day Kevin heard people talking about the new threat and the attack that happened in downtown. There had been casualties but the town was recovering and the injured were being cared for. He thought about why Jason had chosen them in the first place. Kevin was a thug he couldn't fight interstellar beings the way he did yesterday. Stephan was a racist bastard, Tim a plant lover, Dena a bitchy popular cheerleader, and McKenzie a stupid nerd. And to make matters worse, he was their leader! He didn't want to be involved with these people. He only wanted to hang out with his friends, smoke weed, and party.

"_You can lead this team Kevin, I've faith in you. You'll keep the world safe."_

Safe from what? From him? He heard a familiar laugh coming from behind him. He looked around to see McKenzie walking toward him with her books in hand. She looked at him and managed an awkward smile knowing this was one of the people who picked on her regularly.

"Um, hi Kevin. How are you?"

Kevin fell silent and looked around. None of his friends were around.

"I'm fine. Look can we talk later girl, my friends will be here soon."

"Ok, status. I ruin your image."

Kevin closed his locker and faced her.

"Look girl, I agreed to help if you didn't come near me here. Inside of school we don't know each other, outside anything goes. Got it?"

She nodded sadly.

"Ok, I've got chemistry class. See you later."

She held her books to her chest and walked away. Kevin groaned to himself. He saw Stephan on the other side of the locker aisle with a girl beside him. The girl had long brunette hair coming down over her shoulders, and she wore a long silk red skirt. They seemed to not care about the people around them as they conversed with one another. He groaned once more to himself. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but if it would make Jason happy. He walked over to Stephan slowly so as not to seem a threat.

"Hey Stephan."

Stephen and the girl looked at him. They let out an annoyed sigh of disapproval as they went back to going through Stephen's locker.

"Look I know we got off at the wrong foot yesterday. I know whatever it is that was given to us, we can make it work."

The girl turned to him.

"Look my brother has nothing to say to the likes of you. He's told you before, you're beneath our kind. So learn your fucking place."

Kevin stared at her like he was going to kill her. Stephen shut his locker and leered at him.

"What?! You touch my sister I rip out your throat!" Stephan said as he threw down his books, never taking his eyes off him. The students in the hallway gathered to see the immanent fight as the two looked each other down.

"I wanted to make amends but I guess I can't with racists," Kevin said as he shoved him a bit.

"That was the first and last time you ever touch me you fucking nigger!"

Dena ran to where the noise was coming from. She heard shouting and cheering. When she reached the crowd, she saw Stephan and Kevin fighting each other. From what it looked the fight had just started. She pushed her way through the crowd and pushed to two away from each other.

"What the hell is this?! Why do you two insist on fighting each other?! Just because you two are men doesn't mean you have the fucking right to spew your testosterone everywhere! Take a cold fucking shower and get over whatever is fucking bothering you!"

Stephan glared at her angrily at her.

"You're always taking up for that monkey!"

"Fuck you!" somebody shouted from the crowd. Stephan quickly regretted his words, because of group of people pushed past Dena and grabbed Stephan by the hair. As another fight ensued, the principle grabbed both Kevin and Stephan.

"I'll see you both in my office!"

The boys sat beside each, whisper hateful words to each other. The principal walked inside the office. She was a slim, slender woman, who looked to be in her late thirties. Kimberly Ann Hartman sat down and glared at the two boys.

"What do you think I should do with the two of you?" she asked sarcastically.

Stephan grunted.

"I don't know right now, maybe you should suspend me so I don't have to see this monkey anymore."

Kimberly nearly leapt from her chair but held her ground.

"You know what Stephan, I think you're being a total jerk off! How can you hate someone who's done absolutely nothing to you?!"

"He was born. I take pride in my kind, the white race!"

"Have you even heard of what's happening? About what happened yesterday?"

Stephan didn't say a word.

"Answer me when I ask you a question!"

"Yeah I heard!" Stephan said as he stepped out of his chair, "the power rangers kept us safe! What does it matter to you?"

"It matters a great deal to me!" she said as she also got up from her chair. "one day you'll learn exactly how much it matters! But for now sit down and not another word! I'll be back in a minute!"

She leaves the office. Kevin and Stephan glared at each other but kept quite. Stephan didn't want to get into another yelling match with this woman. The faster he submitted the sooner he'd be out of here. Kimberly came back into the office and opened her drawer. She took out two slips and writes on them.

"You two are suspended for three days! Starting now!"

"Fine, I got to go fish with my grandpa anyways!" Stephan said as he walked out of the door. As Kevin got up Kimberly regards him.

"You wait until he leaves."

Kevin learned from the yelling match not to argue.

"OK," Kevin agreed as he sat back down.

Kevin walked out of the office to find McKenzie waiting for him at the door. Kevin groaned.

"Oh girl I told you not here in school!"

"Um, you got hurt so I'm here to help clean you up so to speak," she said as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a doggie handkerchief. Kevin looked at it and smiled slightly at the irony. He always referred to his friends as dogs, now he was being handed a cloth with doggie faces on it. McKenzie reached up to clean his face off but Kevin backed up a bit, seeing his friends approach.

"Hey girl my friends are coming,"

"You should be cleaned," she said as her hand made it to his cheek. For some odd reason Kevin didn't mind it. Her hand felt soft against his face, almost like a pillow. He found himself briefly in dreamland as her hand stroked up and down, cleaning the blood off of his face. He didn't hear his friends calling him and making comments at him. At McKenzie's touch, he was calm and serene. In another world. A thought came to him, this shouldn't be happening. This was someone he made fun of regularly, and suddenly he snapped out of the trance McKenzie put him in.

"Okay girl that's enough. Homies calling me, gotta go!"

"Um, okay. I…if you need anything…."

"I don't need nothin! I'm out."

He left, hugging his friends and walking down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing with the nerd girl?" one of his friends asked.

"Nothin dog, I just got into a fight is all and she was there to clean me up. Nothin goin on whatsoever. Trust me."

His friends nodded in agreement and said nothing more. However in Kevin's heart, he knew that he enjoyed her touch.

After Dena had seen Kevin and Stephan fight she walked back into gym where the cheerleaders were practicing. They were still having difficulty mastering the move that was shown to them the day before. Dena smiled. Once again she would be the most successful and popular girl for yet another year. A group of girls gathered toward a girl who had hurt herself trying to master the moves Dena had shown them. She sprained her ankle and cried out in pain, comforting her ankle. Dena walked up to her and knelt down.

"What happened here?"

"I slipped up, I almost had it too."

"Almost," she said with a smile. "well I guess your off the team Halle. What a shame."

The other girls looked at her in astonished bewilderment. Dena got rose back up and paid them no mind.

"Well girls if we wanna be the best we've gotta weed out the worst right? Remember girls the competition with Riverside? This year will be our fifth win in a row, so we gotta weed'em out!"

Halle felt her body fail her. She had really wanted to be in the competition, and now with a sprained ankle her hopes had been dried up.

"See ya," Dena said gingerly, "make sure you bring a camera. Wouldn't want you to miss the big show."

One of the cheerleaders spoke out.

"That's just very mean of you Dena! You know how much she wanted to be in the contest!"

"If you don't like my decision, you can leave too."

The girl was taken aback, she'd train long and hard for this competition, and she didn't want to miss out. she groaned and didn't say another word.

"Thought so. Anyone else?"

Not a word.

"Good. Halle, since I'm not a cruel girl so I'll call some help for you."

"No, I can get it myself."

"Ok, don't say I didn't offer."

Stephan looked at his watch and noted the time was four p.m., four hours since the fight with that bastard Kevin. Stephan, Rebecca, and their grandfather arrived at Indian Point. He took out the fishing nets and rods and began getting them ready. Rebecca took a soft cloth and walked over to Stephan.

"Here let me see that," she said as she took a damp washcloth to his face.

"I'm fine Becca, just a lump."

"The nerve of that monkey walking up to us like that! I'm glad you beat his ass."

"I am too."

His grandfather shook his head.

"That's my boy Stephan. Back when I was a kid, colored people knew they're place. You did good Stephan."

"Thanks," Stephan said, "well in any case I got this blue rod."

"Wait Stephan I'm not done yet!"

Stephan had no choice but to let her finish nursing his wounds. Her touch felt good on his face. He smiled, knowing that the guy lucky enough to have her would be a happy man. Suddenly there was shouting. Stephan looked back hurriedly to see a reptilian creature wrecking havoc. He caught people and attacked them relentlessly. He also noted he was by himself, none of those things he'd seen last time. Rebecca screamed as she saw the creature make a kill. Stephan acted quickly and pushed her into the car.

"Grandpa! Let's go, get us out of here!"

The creature named Gix heard them, and he didn't feel like letting them go anywhere. He found his target and now the other people were useless. They could leave as far as he was concerned. Like a frog, he opened his mouth and a sharp, dagger-like tongue lunged itself at Stephan. He ducked down taking his sister fiercely down with him, effectively saving her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her grandfather dove into the car and fought for his keys, but unfortunately in his haste, he couldn't quite get a grip on the keys correctly. They seemed to wrestle out of his hands by themselves as he dove his hands quickly into his pockets, his fingers quickly trying to grasp them.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca yelled, "it's coming this way!"

He looked to see Gix walking slowly toward them, as if stalking his prey like a lioness in the thicket. He gave he finally got a held of the keys, pulled the out and rove them into the ignition. He turned the key, put the car in drive, and he heard something pop.

"Oh no, no, no my friends. Stay awhile longer," hissed Gix. He leaned back and spat out a black colored substance and with muted horror Stephan knew it was part of a tire. His grandfather however didn't and sped away. The car skid out of control as it went and crashed front first into an oak tree. Rebecca's left side hit the dash, Stephan hit his head in the back sit, and his grandfather was safely thrown back by the airbag as it ejected from the wheel.

"Rebecca! Grandpa!" he heard his grandson shout over him. Never in his time did he think this would happen, in all his years. He heard Rebecca moan beside him, knocked out by the force of the impact. He went into papa bear mode, opened the dash, and pulled out a .357 magnum. Stephan knew the gun would be no good, but he knew what would. Unfortunately in his haste to abandon his place in a team beside nobodies, he left his morpher at home.

"Stephan, I want you to take your sister and run!" he said as he loaded the magnum. Stephan looked at him dumbfoundedly, hoping he wasn't going to do what thought he was going to do, what he knew what he was going to do.

"Grandpa no, I'm leaving without you!"

"You will Stephan! Take her and go!"

Rebecca came to and saw her grandfather holding up the gun. She knew as well what was going to happen.

"No grandpa, let the Power Rangers fight him, let's get out of here!"

Gix was now ten feet away from the car, glaring only at Stephan. Grandpa pushed her aside and got out of the car. He didn't hesitate and fired. Gix looked at him dumbly. Round after round bounced off his body as grandpa fired shot after shot, until he heard the inevitable clicking.

"Foolsih human," Gix sneered, and his mouth tasted the flesh of the old man as his tongue exited through his chest. Stephan could not believe his eyes, this was all a joke. Yes. That's exactly what this was, some sick joke. But his eyes told Stephan this was no laughing matter, that the monster had harmed his grandpa, and was now laying on the ground as its tongue left him.

"GRANDPA NO!!"

The conscious is one of the wonderful things throughout human life. It helps guide us in the right paths, helps us think for ourselves, we can talk it so of speak. He remembered what Jason had told him back at the base. Keep your morpher just in case. Now he wished he had it on him, so this bastard would pay for what he did.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca wailed loudly. Stephan grabbed her by the hand and began to run.

The alarm was raised and Jason hurried to the com. A monster was attacking Sun View Park.

"No," he said grimly as he saw Stephan running with his sister through the park. Jason quickly on the com and contacted McKenzie and Kevin, his only two rangers. Mrs. Rowling walked through the door with a worried look about her face.

"Jason."

"I know, I'm on it right now."

Kevin sat on the porch listening to the freestyle rapping from one of his friends when his morpher went off.

"Hey dog be right back."

He went inside the house, into the upstairs bathroom and shut the door.

"What's up Jason?"

"_Kevin, Stephan's being attacked and he doesn't have his morpher on him."_

Kevin didn't hesitate.

"So? If the racist thinks whites are superior, let him handle it himself!"

There was no answer for a moment.

"_Kevin you know as well as I do this is bigger then race! If he dies I'll have to waste time we don't have making another one and more importantly his life will be on your head! His morpher won't respond to anyone else so I'm sure you get the drift!"_

He groaned softly. The last thing he wanted was to have more people die, even if they were the most hateful people.

"_I've already McKenzie to Stephan's house to get his morpher so you'll have to go it alone for now!"_

"Helpin tha racist?! You on some kind of crack dog! Wow this day just keeps getting better and better!"

Stephan and Rebecca hid inside of a hut. Stephan looked over Rebecca for any wounds. She was crying hysterically over the death of Grandpa. Stephan felt as if it were his fault. If he had had his morpher on him, maybe Grandpa would still be alive. He peered outside. Since the creature couldn't find Stephan, it began to have its way with the civilians. The creature didn't discriminate. Black, white, old, young, anybody the creature caught it attacked.

"_They only want one thing from you Stephan regardless of race, creed, or gender. Death."_

Jason's words beat into his mind like a drum. Stephan trembled with rage upon his grandfather's killer, now attacking helpless people.

"Why are they doing this?" Stephan thought to himself. "Murderers! I'll get them for this!"

They creature turned at the hut, and Stephan knew they'd been caught. He turned to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I need you to get the survivors and yourself out of here, now!"

"No Stephan I'm not leaving you! I'm not going to lose you the way we lost grandpa!"

Stephan didn't have time to argue.

"Becca do as I say, now! It's only after me, I'll distract him while you go!"

"No! Fuck that Stephan we stick together!"

He peered outside and to his horror, the creature was about three feet away. Stephan ran outside to confront the monster.

"Who and what are you?!" demanded Stephan.

"I am Gix, a member of the Legion of Death! You my friend are my prey to feast on."

"You killed my grandfather you fucking bastard!"

"Well if it makes you angry, do something about it."

Stephan looked over at Rebecca who remained hidden inside.

"I said go Becca, now!"

Reluctantly, she obeyed and ran as fast as she could. After seeing she was helping survivors, he turned to Gix.

"Now you pay!"

Stephan charged Gix full force, but was easily knocked away like a housefly. Gix then kicked Stephan hard in the chest and as he gasped to get the air back into his lungs, Gix grabbed him by the neck. Stephan gasped for air through the hold but it was no good, his grip was to strong.

"You have angered the master with your pathetic resistance, now you must die!" Gix threw him hard on the earth below his feet.

"Fuck you!" Stephan yelled aloud. He got up and attempted to tackle him but Gix simply grabbed him, and punched him down again.

"Feel that? That's the sting I deliver from the master, to your weak and small world. And you shall feel more Blue Ranger, much, much more!

Stephan cried to himself as he groaned in pain. He crawled slowly away from Gix, who made a step toward him with each crawl away from him. He imagined himself having his morpher on him, morphing, and kicking the shit out of the creature for this. The creature made another step when he heard someone shouting towards him. He turned to see the figure of Kevin standing there pointing him out.

"Why don't you fight someone who can fight back dog!?"

"Ah, Red Ranger is it?" hissed Gix. Kevin wasted no time and morphed.

"Fire Burst!"

The fire burst forth and Gix shielded himself with a flame of his own. He opened his mouth and breathed a bluish ball of fire to counter Kevin's own. When it cleared, Kevin was gone and so was Stephan. No matter. Like a snake, his tongue flickered in and out to sense their heat trails.

Kevin gently helped Stephan sit down to rest up a bit.

"McKenzie went to your crib to your morpher, and Jason told me what was goin down!"

Stephan didn't say a word.

"Oh yeah, forgot. You don't talk to niggers!"

"This isn't the time alright! What do you want, my grandpa just died okay!?"

Stephan didn't want to cry in front of a colored person, so he held back his tears with what strength he had left.

"And as for McKenzie, my parents aren't even home and even if they were right now they wouldn't know where to look! We always keep the doors and windows locked while we're away!"

"Shit!" Kevin shouted. "what about Dena and Tim dog?!"

"Stop saying that for goodness sake, and

what about Dena?! She only cares about her oh so perfect life, guys going ga,ga over here and her macho boyfriend, and Tim's too much of a coward, with his tree planting and grass growing shit! They won't help us!"

"They the only ones who can dog! Jason told me that our morphers only work for us!"

"Oh well shit then I guess we're screwed aren't we monkey boy?!"

"Fuck you!"

Suddenly they heard the voice of Gix. He was just a few feet away from them!

"If you two hate each other that much, let me make your deaths quick and painless."

Kevin stood up and stared at Gix, determined to protect Stephan.

"Kevin," Stephan began, "until and if McKenzie gets here with my morpher, you'll have to fight him by yourself. Gix is reptilian and he can probably cloak himself to himself blend in with the environment. Watch out for his tongue as well, it is like a frog's tongue so I doubt you'll be quick enough to dodge it!"

"Tell me what else dog," Kevin whispered.

Stephan didn't say anything else.

"I don't know anything else, I didn't analyze him properly because I was so angry! But I'll do it while you fight though, and be careful!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kevin took out his blaster and held it gangsta style at the monster and fired. The monster easily read his movements and avoided the blasts before they were fired.

"Your aim is a little off Red Ranger," hissed Gix, "why don't you actually try hitting me."

"Oh I'm a do that dog, don't you worry bout that!"

Again he fired gangsta style and was met with the same result. Kevin cursed aloud at Gix who waved a reptilian finger at him. Stephen yelled angrily at Kevin.

"That style of shooting isn't going to do shit!" Stephan yelled, "you're going to get us both killed!"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cracker, I know what I'm doing!"

Gix used the opportunity to tongue Kevin, send him flying hard to the ground. Kevin rolled and quickly got to his feet.

"Do not concern yourself with him Red Ranger, his death shall come swiftly after yours."

Kevin wasted no time in calling up a flame. After it grew about three inches Kevin released it. Gix stood there, awaiting its arrival. At the last second, Gix dispersed the flame and he remained unbothered. Kevin gave a look of complete astonishment, hoping he didn't just see what thought he saw.

"What the fuck…"

"Oh no Red Ranger, not that easy. Might I suggest learn your powers a little better before you challenge the likes of me. You might live longer."

With that said, Gix fired his own from his mouth. The flame exploded upon contact and Kevin feel hard to the ground, feeling a bit numb. Stephan watched as Gix made his way toward Kevin, his only hope for survival as of yet. Where the hell was McKenzie?! He didn't want to protect this man but he knew he had no choice. Stephan got up and tackled Gix hard with all his strength, sending them both to the ground. Gix got up and kicked Stephan in the face, knocking him back. Stephan groaned loudly as he hit the hard pavement below him.

"You, Blue Ranger, will wait there for your demise."

Reptilian, quick, strong, and agile. These were the things Stephan had gathered about their opponent. Thus far he could find no weaknesses on the bastard. He learned of another thing though, when Gix spat at him. His saliva was acidic, burning some grass a few feet from him. If Stephan hadn't had the presence of mind to dodge, he would have been a milkshake and not a very good one. Kevin got back to his feet.

"Hey dog!" he shouted as he entered a boxing stance. Gix laughed at him

"Well what else have you got for me then?"

"Let me show you thug! And don't you fucking laugh at me!"

Gix approached him. Stephan stood and watched the event, even though he knew what would happen. Why tell the colored monkey what would happen anyway? One less to worry about right? Run, leave the nigger to fight him while he escaped. He knew the answer to his own question. The minute Kevin died, Gix would turn to him and he'd die too. From what Stephan saw, Gix was faster then he was and if he was caught, he'd been killed then he'd turn on Kevin. Besides he wanted to stay and make the bastard pay for his grandpa's death right here and now. Kevin unleashed a fierce right punch which Gix easily evaded. Gix swiped at him with his talon but Kevin quickly reared back, launched forward and punched Gix hard in the mouth. Gix stumbled back a bit.

"Ain't laughing now huh punk?!" Kevin said as he stayed in fighting position.

"One lucky punch cannot help you Red Ranger, allow me to show you my fighting stances."

McKenzie knocked on the door gently. She nervously rubbed her hands together as she awaited for the door to open. When it finally did, there was a big man standing at the door. His features told her that he was a working man, his face reminded her of a lion after a fight, his brown beard covering most of his lips and a few scars of his face. After looking on her, he extended his hand and introduced himself as Stephan's father. She took his hand and she could feel the calluses on his hands.

"I'm McKenzie, um I'm Stephan's friend. He wanted me to get something for him out of his room."

"I see. Stephan doesn't let anyone into his room besides family when he isn't here. I'll get it for you."

McKenzie stopped him and showed him her morpher.

"Um, it looks like this."

He nodded.

"Come on in and wait in the den."

She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She made her way to the den and sat on the couch. There was a large plasma TV in front of her and above it hung the flag of the confederacy. Three deer heads were hung on the wooden wall to the left of the television. She felt uncomfortable here. She didn't like seeing the flag hung up. It represented nothing but hatred and she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She looked at her Donald Duck watch and noted she had been there for at least six minutes. What was taking him so long? Finally he came down and presented what he thought was the morpher.

"Is this it?"

She shook her head.

"No it isn't. Um, let me go outside and call him, my phone won't pick up signals in houses."

She went outside and called Jason on the morpher.

"What is it McKenzie?"

"Um, his parents don't know where it is."

"I'll call Kevin and get him to ask him where it is, but you have to hurry McKenzie, Kevin can't fight him by himself for long!"

Gix headbutted Kevin in the chest, knocking him flat to the ground. He got up and held his fighting position.

"Now, now, now Red Ranger, this again? You know I'm too fast for you."

"Shut the fuck up thug and fight!"

"You're the one who should be fighting."

Kevin's morpher beeped. Kevin answered it while keeping an eye on Stephan and Gix.

"Kevin, you need to ask Stephan where his morpher is!"

He didn't like the sound of that and he groaned aloud. He quickly turned off his morpher and looked up just in time to see Gix charging at him full speed. His charge was interrupted by Stephan. Gix found himself go down hard to the ground but he rolled with it, got up, and slashed Stephan across the chest. After that he kicked him in the stomach and pushed him down again. Kevin jumped forward and kicked Gix in the snout, knocking back a bit. He leaned beside Stephan defensively.

"That was real stupid white boy, real stupid!"

"Shut up you black monkey you aren't doing any better!"

Kevin wanted to beat the guy right there but he had pressing matters.

"McKenzie doesn't know where yo shit is dog! Where's it at!?"

"Fuck!"

He knew where it was alright. It was inside of a little hole in the wall behind his bed where all of his pornographic movies and magazines were stashed away. He didn't want his father of all people to find it there but it was a sacrifice he was more then willing to make. He knew he should give McKenzie permission to go into his room herself to avoid this but he didn't trust anyone in his room if he wasn't there except family and this time wouldn't change the matter. Besides, the stupid nerd might try to steal something.

McKenzie walked back to the house and told his father where she had been told to look.

"Okay, you wait in the den or out here."

"Out here's fine, um thank you!"

His father walked upstairs. He was back in two minutes with a stern look about him. He handed McKenzie the morpher.

"Um, thank you very much!"

"Welcome, and when you see Stephan, you tell him we're having a long talk."

"Um okay, is he in trouble?"

"You can say that."

"Why do you protect him Red Ranger? He seems ungrateful for you help because after all, doesn't he call you, monkey or nigger were terms?"

"Shut the fuck up punk, that's none of your business!" he said as he stood defiantly in front of Stephan.

"You humans are a silly and pointless breed, you protect each other yet you do each other intentional harm. Oh well, at least you'll die swiftly, that's the only good thing we can give."

Gix quickly fired at fireball. Kevin threw himself at it to further protect Stephan. Kevin yelled as the fireball engulfed him and dispersed. Kevin knelt weakly down on his knees.

"Kevin!" Stephan yelled.

"Look how well you protected him Red Ranger, pathetic."

Kevin slowly stood up much to the surprise of Gix.

"You wanna know why I protect him dog?! He's one of us! He may be a racist asshole, but he's our racist asshole, and fellow Ranger! You ain't gonna touch em!"

"Very well, you can die together."

"That was a nice speech there monkey, that really got him going!"

"Shut up and think of something!"

As Gix charged, there was a sudden strike of lighting. It struck Gix in the chest and he fell backward hard on the earth.

"Um, that's um, far enough!" McKenzie said half defiantly half terrified.

"Black Ranger!" Gix hissed madly as he got up. McKenzie ran toward Kevin and Stephan.

"Um, I'm glad you two are okay," she said in her usual nerdy tone. "Here Stephan, your morpher! Oh and your dad you two need to have a talk."

"Oh gee thanks nerd girl, I knew that was coming!"

"What took you so long girl!? Dying ain't on top of my things to see list!"

"Sorry Kevin, um, I'll be faster next time."

Stephan stood up and pointed at Gix.

"Now then fucker, you wanted me, you got me! ECO ACCESS!"

Stephan morphed and ran full speed at Gix. Stephen dodged a slash and punched Gix hard in the stomach and quickly placed his hand on the creature's face.

"HYDRO SHOT!"

Water shot quickly from Stephan's hands and knocked Gix a few feet into the air. The water dispersed and sprinkled down on Gix, making his scales glisten in the downpour. Gix slowly got to his feet and saw Stephan charging again.

"Fuck you bastard! This one is for my grandpa!"

He jumped and kneed Gix in the face. Stephan swept his feet from under him the minute he landed. Gix hopped back before Stephan could deliver a hard foot to his chest. Stephan was on him like a man possed. Quickly, he whipped out his blaster and fired, but because he was driven by anger, he missed his shots. Gix again slashed at him, the attack struck Stephan but he quickly got back to his feet and delivered a hard puch to his chest, knocking him back a bit.

"That was good Blue Ranger, now try my element!"

He opened his mouth to shoot a fireball but nothing happened.

"What's wrong fucker, all wet!?" Stephan shouted. Kevin and McKenzie ran forward but Stephan yelled at the two.

"KEEP BACK! THIS FUCKER'S MINE!"

"But Stephan, we're um, a team!"

"Fuck you!"

Gix laughed a bit.

"Oh the audacity of you Blue Ranger, rejecting aid from your comrades. You'll need all the help you can get with me!"

His long tongue saw to it that Stephan was knocked down to the ground. Stephan wasn't going to take anymore of this bastard's shit. He got and unleashed another Hydro Shot at him but this time Gix dodged it, but couldn't dodge the fire from Kevin's attack. McKenzie mustarded all her strength and drove her full body into a tackle to knock Gix flat on the hard earth.

"We don't give two shits what you say dog, we helpin you! Let's electrocute his ass!"

"Fuck you, he's mine so keep back!"

Gix got up, whipped his tongue and struck all three Rangers to the ground. His body was feeling a bit hurt, Stephan's Hydro Shot was stronger then he thought it was. It was time for a retreat.

"You've won this round Rangers, but rest assured we will have the final victory!"

Gix phased out.

"Ah damn it!"

Stephan knelt and beat the ground hard. McKenzie walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Um, I'm sorry about your grandfather Stephan."

"Get away from me you nerdy bitch! If you two had kept back I would've have him!"

Kevin stepped forward.

"No dog, you wouldn't have! You saw first hand how strong the fucker was, if we had went on as a team instead of yo white ass going by yoself, we would've had him!"

Stephan stood up and got in Kevin's face. Kevin didn't move nor flinch.

"What was that nigger!?"

"You wanna avenge your grandfather dog?! Then like Jason said you have set aside racial problems and undastand what's at stake here dog! First thing, get you back to base an heal you up!"

McKenzie stepped between the two Rangers.

"Yes, please guys, you already fought today at school. Let's not fight now. Instead, let's go back to base Stephan and get you patched up. I'll um, even give you a back rub."

Stephen and Kevin stood eye to eye, man to man. They stood for three minutes, not moving, staring each other down, both were silent. Kevin was the first to break it.

"What's it gonna be dog? Them or me?"

Another thirty seconds went by. Finally Stephan relented.

"Fine!" he yelled, "we'll do things your way, for now! Let's go!"

Jason sat back on his chair and leered at the three, but right now his sympathies were on Stephan. He ordered Kevin and McKenzie out of the room while he talked to Stephen. After they left, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stephan, real sorry. Man to man, I know what its like."

Stephan bent down and cried on his knees. Jason patted his back.

"Cry man, go on and cry, I know."

"If….if I had had…had my morpher on me…."

"You had no way of knowing they'd attack you first Stephan, don't beat yourself up now."

"Why the fuck would I they did that for me!"

He cried harder.

"Stephan, I don't think your grandpa would like the sight of you crying like this. I think he'd want you to make the world safe from the demons who took him from you. Your stronger now, brace up. There will be time to mourn once they are defeated."

This seemed to calm Stephan down a bit.

"Another thing too Stephan, you've seen first hand they don't care about what color you are or whatever. They'll kill you like they did your grandfather, and all other people. For the sake of avenging your grandfather and protecting the world, cast aside your racism. Your team and the world needs you."

Stephan looked into Jason's eyes. They told him that Jason believed in him as Blue Ranger. They seemed to fill him with vigor anew. He slowly nodded.

Stephan walked into the room where Kevin and McKenzie were sitting.

"Nerd girl, out! Him and I have to talk."

McKenzie got up from her chair.

"Um, okay. I'll be outside. Please don't fight guys."

"Don't worry about it, now get."

McKenzie stepped outside. Kevin stood up ready to fight, his fists clenched.

"Hey, didn't you hear what she said?" Stephan said. Kevin relaxed a bit but stayed on the offensive.

"What you wanna talk about thug?!"

"First off your gonna stop calling me words that don't make sense!"

"I can call you any name I want to racist punk! You like calling me nigger and other shit!"

"Hey! I came in here to talk not argue!"

"Let's hear it then dog!"

"Okay. First let's get something straight, I don't wanna work with you, I don't wanna work with anyone who isn't white okay! But….because of the situation at hand I…have no choice but too….submit to this. To…work…alongside you."

Stephan breathed.

"So I'm going to continue being Blue Ranger because Jason recognizes me as the smartest, and because I want to avenge my Grandpa. I won't call you nigger or any other racist name as you call it from here on."

"Good, then we done!"

"Not quite yet! I said I won't call you any of those things. Instead I'll call you by ranger color. You are red, so I'll call you Red. Okay with that…Red?"

"I'm fine with that….Blue."

"You catch on quick….Red. I'll also call the others by their ranger color. Also, when we get back in school, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Okay?"

"Hold up, if there an emergency I'm coming to get you."

"That's the only time I want you near me. I want to kill those bastards as much as you do."

"Good. One mo thing dog."

"Hey!"

"Alright, Blue."

"Better."

"We rangers, so we should fight each other no matter what happens. That's what they won't."

"Agreed."

"If one of us gets mad, we get away and take a chill pill, clear our heads."

"Also agreed. You also have to speak proper English too."

"My English is just perfect whi….em. Blue!"

"No! You talk like a thug!"

"You got something against thugs?"

"Yes as a matter of fact do. You say you're intelligent but you don't speak nor do you act like it."

"I could say the same to you Blue! You a racist, an racist people are the stupidest people on Earth!"

"Then I guess we both have something to prove to each other don't we Red?" a chuckle, "how funny. I don't like black people, you don't like racists as you call us, but we both have a common enemy, the Demons. Ha, ha."

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the irony. They fought at school, called each other racial slurs, protected each other, and now they were laughing together. They stopped after a minute of laughing.

"So the Red, are we agreed?"

"Yeah Blue, agreed."

Kevin extended his hand to seal the deal. Stephan took his hand and gripped it hard and firm. Kevin's hand also gripped hard and firm. They stood there gripping for two whole minutes, staring each other down. Stephan roughly let go of Kevin's hand.

"Okay then Red, we're agreed."

"Agreed then…Blue."

Stephan walked over to the door and signaled that they were finished. Jason walked in behind McKenzie.

"Okay Jason, it's settled between us."

"Good. Now you need to get the other two here."

"I already began thinking of that. Red and I are suspended from school so Black will have to talk to Green and Pink."

"Um, me?"

"You're Black aren't you?"

"No I'm not. Kevin is."

Stephan hit his forehead.

"I was talking about Ranger color McKenzie!"

"Oh, then yes. I'm Black Ranger. Um may I ask, why call us by color?"

"It's part o me an Blue's agreement." Kevin said.

"And the English," Stephan added. Kevin shook his head and said nothing. "anyways we're suspended, so you, Black, will have to get Green and Pink to rejoin us."

"Um, maybe Tim but Dena? She's a popular she won't talk to me."

"Then make her talk to you, we can't do this without them."

"Can you help me?"

Stephan said nothing for a moment.

"Can't. I have a…funeral to go to soon."

"I'm sorry."

Stephan walked over to the window and peered out into the sky. He cried once more.

"I swear by my grandfather's name, the Demons will pay!"


End file.
